


Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sequel, after d3, new drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little Julie/Adam fanfiction that takes place after D3: The Mighty Ducks during their sophomore year. With the team still on JV and still having drama with varsity. McGill's sister? Will Julie ever admit her feelings for Adam?
Relationships: Adam Banks/Julie Gaffney, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please give me reviews on how I'm doing. This probably won't be that good but hopefully I'll improve as I write. Also I DO NOT own the Mighty Ducks! Disney does. The only thing I own is the story and the original characters I've created. Also I know this is short but I will write longer chapters later on!

“Julie, Julie, Julie” Connie calls out while waving her hand in front of her seat partner who appeared to be in a daze.

“What’s up with her?” Guy whispers from the table next to them. Connie shrugs and turns back to Julie. She followed Julie’s gaze to Adam Banks, sitting four tables in front of them, talking to a blonde hair girl that she’d never seen before. Connie rolls her eyes and smacks her friend hard on the arm.

“Ouch!” Julie exclaims, quickly snapping out of her daze , “What was that for?”

“What are you looking at?” Connie asks innocently, although she already knew. Her friend had a crush on Adam since the day they met at the Goodwill Games two years prior and the fact he was flirting with other girls clearly upset her. Even though Julie hadn’t ever admitted her feelings to Adam, they were very close and everyone that didn’t know them personally assumed they were dating. She had thought her feelings were mutual up until today.

“What do you think he sees in her?” Julie sighs, as she puts her hand on her cheek and leans on the table.

“She’s hot,” Guy interrupts. Connie glared at him and was about to say something when he quickly saves himself, “I mean not my type. I’m more into brunettes.”

“Mhm, brunettes? As in multiple?” Connie asks, clearly annoyed at her boyfriend for calling another girl hot.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it Connie,” Guy groans. The two begin arguing when the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

“They have nothing in common,” Julie mutters to herself as she puts her notebook into her backpack.

_She looks like she doesn’t know anything about hockey and his whole life is hockey. How can he like her when she doesn’t even like his favorite thing in the world? Adam isn’t shallow enough to like a girl just for her looks. Why have I never seen her before and why did Adam never mention her before? Maybe he’s just trying to spare my feelings. But why would he do that? He doesn’t even know I like him. Unless he does..._

“Is someone jealous?” Guy teases. Connie was the only person that Julie confided with about her crush on Adam but she wasn’t too sure that Connie hadn’t told her boyfriend about what Julie had said.

“What?” Julie asks, trying to sound confused but miserably failing.

“Nothing. It just seems like you are really interested in that girl that Adam was talking to,” Guy shrugs. The three of them leave class and walk to the cafeteria together for lunch. After getting their food, they sat down at the table with the rest of the Ducks. Moments later, Adam came walking to the table, arm wrapped around the waist of the girl from their biology class.

_Great, now we have to meet her. Not only did she steal Adam away from me but now she’s probably going to steal my friends too. This is just magnificent._

“Hey guys,” Adam smiles before sitting down, “This is Ashley. Ashley, these are my friends.”

“Hi,” she shyly says.

_God she doesn't seem like a terrible witch. I have no reason to hate her. Adam was never mine so she didn’t steal him away from me. I can’t hate her._

“Hello, babe,” Portman winks at Ashley. Ashley blushes and looks now while Adam glared at Portman.

“Her name’s Ashley, not babe,” Adam groaned. As Julie heard those words, she could feel her heart slowly break. She thought back to when Adam defended her at the Goodwill Games against Portman using those exact words.

_There goes my only sign he ever liked me. He’s just a gentleman. He wouldn’t let anyone call a girl babe._

Julie frowns and Connie notices at the corner of her eye and frowns, feeling sorry for Julie.

“So how do you guys know each other?” Charlie excitedly asks.

“You know my old buddy, Jack McGill, from the Hawks?” Adam explains, “Well Ashley is his twin sister.” The original Ducks look at Adam in shock that he would ever associate with anyone on the Hawks after what McGill had done to him in the championship game during the Peewees, especially not someone related to McGill.

“Don’t worry. I’m nothing like my brother. There’s a reason I got into this school and he didn’t,” Ashley quickly adds on.

“And are you two dating?” Connie cocks an eyebrow. She turns to Julie who was still sitting quietly and eating her food. She hadn’t said a single word since Adam had arrived.

“I guess sort of. We’re talking it slow,” Adam grins, “We kind of had something when we were younger but my dad forbade me to see her or anyone related to the Hawks so we had to break it off.”

“At least we’re together now,” Ashley smiles as she leans her head against his shoulder. This was the breaking spot for Julie. She could not stand to see Adam with another girl, so she picked up her tray and left.

“Is she okay?” Adam asks, concerned. He glances over at Julie who was now sitting with Scooter at the varsity table. He remembered how angry he had been when he saw Scooter kiss Julie after the Varsity/JV showdown and was relieved when she had told him that she wasn’t interested in him.

_What is she doing over there with that dick? What kind of guy just kisses a girl out of nowhere? They had hardly ever talked before it. He’s lucky that Julie didn’t let me kill him. And she’s JV still, why would she want to hang out with varsity after what they did to the Ducks last year?_

“She’ll be fine,” Connie sighs before picking up her own plate, to join Julie to make sure she was okay. “Hey” Connie asks as she puts her plate down next to Julie and sits down.

“Hey, Connie,” Scooter smiles.

“God, Scooter, what are you doing bringing all the JV chicks here?” Rick Riley groans. “If you want to get into sophomore’s pants, don’t involve us in it.” Connie rolls her eyes and returns her attention back to Julie, who seemed more upset than ever.

“Are you okay, Jules?” Connie asks softly.

“It’s just why now?” Julie sighs, “I thought we were getting closer and I thought he was going to tell me he liked me. He even told me he had to talk to me after practice today and now he’s with her.”

“Uh, we’ll give you guys some privacy,” Scooter awkwardly says as he leads the rest of the team out the door.

“Did _you_ ever actually tell him you liked him?” 

“Well, no,” Julie quietly admitted.

“Why don’t you tell him?”

“I can’t now, he has _her_.” Julie looks over at Ashley who was laughing at something that Adam said and giving him a hug.

_That should be me laughing with Adam and hugging him._

“Find out what he wants to tell you. Maybe he’ll say if you like him then he’ll leave Ashley and fall in love with you and get married,” Connie jokes.

“Mhm, that would be just too great,” Julie bitterly replies.

“Boys are assholes, Jules,” Connie tries, “If he can’t see how great you are then he doesn’t deserve you. There’s plenty of guys who would want to date you.”

“Really, like who?’ Julie sarcastically asks.

“Like _Scooter_ ,” Connie insists, “He’s totally into you.”

“You only want me to date him because _you_ think he’s hot.”

“That’s _not_ true,” Connie objects, “It’s a plus that he's like totally smoking hot but that’s not the only reason. He’s the only one on varsity that wasn’t a total jerk to us last year.”

“Why don’t you think they put Adam on varsity this year?” Julie asks, totally ignoring everything Connie had said, “He was on it last year but left for us. Why wouldn’t they put him back on it?”

“Drama between him and the rest of varsity. The team dynamics just wouldn’t work,” Connie suggests.

“Yeah, but he’s so much better than Rick and Cole,” Julie sighs, “He works harder than everyone else and he deserves to be on varsity.”

“Julie, I thought we were going to talk about how Adam isn’t totally perfect,” Connie rolls her eyes again.

“I did not say anything about Adam being totally perfect,” Julie quickly defends. 

“Mhm, sure,” Connie sarcastically says, “Anyway aren’t you and Adam going to formal together?” Julie thought back to two weeks earlier when Adam asked her if he wanted to go to the formal with him and in which she happily agreed. He hadn’t really said anything about them going as friends but Julie just assumed that’s what he meant but she was still happy he asked her.

“Yeah,” Julie smiles, for the first time since he’d seen Adam with Ashley, “But we’re only going as friends.”  
“Well at least he isn’t going with Ashley,” Connie replies, “That’s a good sign. And Adam said he was taking things slow meaning you can still swoop in and make him fall in love with you.” 

"Yeah, alright," Julie laughs.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam talks to Julie about what he wanted to and what he tells her, doesn't exactly make her happy. What will he do to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of struggling in making this turn out how I want it to. These first chapters are going to be kind of short because I don't really know how I'm going to take this.

“Julie!” A voice calls out from behind her while she was walking to the locker room for practice. Julie turns around to see Adam running after her. 

“Hi,” she smiles.

“Hey, I was just wondering if you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Julie asks slowly. Adam paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“Never mind.” He turns around and begins to walk away.

“No, Adam, I want to know. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Julie asks, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

“I don’t know. It’s just you kind of left abruptly during lunch.” Adam shrugs, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

“I guess I just wasn’t interested in meeting your girlfriend,” Julie rolls her eyes.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Adam says softly. Julie looked him in the eyes and she could sense nervousness.  _ This is not going to be good news.  _ “You know how I asked you to formal? Well Ashley kind of wanted me to go with her and since I’m sort of her boyfriend I kind of promised her I would.”

“Oh,” Julie whispers.  _ Not the news I was hoping for. I was more hoping for Julie “I broke up with her because I like you.”  _ “Yeah well it would be weird if you went with another girl who wasn’t your  _ girlfriend _ .” She felt her heart break as she whispered the last word.

“I’m so sorry, Julie,” he offers with a light smile as he grabs her hand.

“We’re going to be late,” she pulls away and begins to quickly walk to the locker room. Adam had to take long strides in order to keep up with her.

“So we’re cool?” 

“Look Adam, we’re not dating.” Julie replies, “You don’t owe going to formal with me but I would’ve wished you told me a little sooner than a week before formal.”

“I didn’t know she’d be back,” Adam defends, “She just showed up. But you’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll save you some dances if you can’t find anyone to go with.”

“I don’t need your pity,” she mumbles before leaving him and walking into the girl’s locker room.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to himself.

\-------------------------------

“Hey, Jules,” Connie greets her friend as she enters the room. Connie looks at her and notices she was on the verge of tears. “Is everything alright?”

“Adam’s taking Ashley to formal,” Julie whispers. Connie looks at her and frowns. She’d been the one that would always give her hope by telling her how much Adam liked her and how he was just scared of asking her out.

“I’m so sorry,” Connie puts an arm around her friend, trying to comfort her.

“It’s not your fault.” Julie says as a tear falls down her face.

“It’s not yours either. Adam doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. Julie, you’re gorgeous, funny, smart, and if he can’t see that then fuck him. He’s an idiot.” 

_ An idiot who’s really sweet and cute,  _ Julie thought sadly.

“I guess,” Julie sighs.

“It’s true,” Connie assures, “And we’ll find you a date to formal. Someone who’s hotter and better than Adam.”

“We should get ready for practice.” Connie could tell Julie didn’t want to talk about Adam so she didn’t pressure her to. Connie felt bad for always assuring that Adam liked her back but in all honesty, she really believed it. She’d thought Adam and Julie were perfect for each other and was genuinely surprised when he announced he was dating someone else. She was especially surprised it was Ashley, the sister of a former Hawk.  _ Once a Hawk, always a Hawk,  _ Connie thought.

During practice, Julie did her best to avoid Adam. When it was his turn to shoot, she’d trade off with Goldberg. No one else seemed to notice but Adam.  _ She’s not okay,  _ Adam thought. But he didn’t think it was because of him. He just assumed she was mad at him for blowing her off with no date for formal. So, he was determined to find a new date for her.

\----------------------

“What’s your type?” Adam asks, as he walks with her back to the dorms after practice.

“Huh?” Julie confusedly asks.

“Like in guys. What kind of guys are you into?” Adam explains.

“What kind of question is that?”

“A normal one that friends would ask,” Adam smiles innocently.

“Really?” Julie raises an eyebrow. Adam continued to smile innocently. “I like a guy who could make me laugh and be sweet but we could also joke around.”

“Alright, can you elaborate?”

“Adam, why are you asking this?”

“Julie, why don’t you answer?”

“Fine,” Julie giggles, “I don’t really know. Maybe nice eyes, I really like blue eyes. Uh they’d have play hockey. Light hair is really nice and they’d have to know how to dress well.”  _ So pretty much you,  _ she thought. Adam was completely unaware she was describing him. He was clueless when it came to girls. He didn’t notice the large amount of female attention he got from the girls at their school. It wasn’t only Julie who was devastated when he got a girlfriend. “Now will you tell me why you asked me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Adam grins, “Walk you to your dorm?” She looks behind him and sees Ashley walking their way. To avoid any interaction with her, Julie decided it was best for her to leave.

“It’s fine, bye,” she says quickly, right before Ashley made it to them.

“Hey baby,” Ashley whispers, giving him a light peck on the cheek, “Who was that?”

“Julie. She’s one of my hockey teammates, you met her at lunch.”

“Oh, the weird girl that left pretty much the moment we sat down. I think she’s into you or something. That would explain why she left in such a hurry when I showed up with you,” Ashley suggested.

“No way, Julie doesn’t like me. Well not like that at least. We’re just teammates and really good friends,” Adam quickly says.  _ She couldn’t like me. She’s gorgeous and could get any guy she wanted to, she wouldn’t like a complete dork like me. The only reason she agreed to go to formal with me is because she felt bad but now everyone is taken so she can’t find a date,  _ he reasoned with himself.

“Mhm, I still don’t trust her,” 

“Well I do and she’s my friend so I’m going to need you to be nice.”

“Alright, I’ll play nice,” Ashley whispers in his ear, “Wanna go back to my room?”

“Actually I have a lot of homework. I should really get going.”

“Aw that’s too bad,” Ashley frowns. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gives him a soft kiss on the lips before he walks away without saying a word.


End file.
